codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Code Lyoko Wikia
I would want to let to the author of this beautiful Wiki that would suit him to put under protection at least the principal page to avoid possible vandalisms. L'Imperatore 17:24, March 27, 2010 (UTC) ---- Code lyoko is french animated so why is there japanese and romaji under most character's names? Pharap 20:51, April 27, 2010 (UTC) ---- I would guess that the template used for the character pages was taken off another Wiki, and the correction never made. M.Stromboli 08:03, May 3, 2010 (UTC) ---- This isn't a quality wiki A wiki is supposed to include accurate and unbiased information. While neither of those are actually part of almost any page in this wiki. Very little if any pages actually cite any sources of information. A good majority of the text on this site also puts things in a personalized point of view instead of an informative one. There is a good deal of work to be done to bring it to decent standards. Code Lyoko Evolution The highly anticipated season 5 is out and brings some new enemies and allies. Return to lyoko as the team fights xana and professor Tyron in the quest for safety. Also watch the season to find out how xana returned and to see if Aelita finds her mother. This is one season you won't want to miss. --Alexthurmanodddellarobbia (talk) 16:25, May 16, 2013 (UTC) US dub takes place in America I am a US fan of Code Lyoko, and I noticed that throughout the course of the series, many references have been made saying the show takes place in America.I noticed in The Chips Are Down that Ulrich was writing to the President and Congressman, even though none of those letters were never sent, I thought France had a Prime Minister. Also in episode 37, Odd mentioned something about the Statue of Liberty disappearing and nothing could shock him anymore. He said this in a manner that makes it obvious that it wasn't in France, because it wouldn't have been as important to him. I have noticed several other examples over the series, but I cannot name them all and their episodes. I just wanted to share my thoughts, and if anayone had any other examples to please back me up. I have found another example. In the episode attack of the zombies, Milly asks sissi about her fathers decision about the language exchange program with France. Clearly this makes no sense if they were in France. (Code lyoko fan (talk) 19:51, March 30, 2013 (UTC)) Actually, there is a Statue of Liberty in France.Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 15:40, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Revamp! Thanks to me, We now have a new background, a stunning front page, a slideshow, and a weekly poll! ''Ji Robinson'' [[User talk :Ji Robinson|''Talk]] 23:31, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Background change please. Either change the transparency or change the font to white because it's hard to read the articles because there's no contrast. I get that people want the background to be seen, but they have to think about readability. AmbieSushi 19:37, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Season 5 The Code Lyoko Evolution series is a blast the closer it gets to the day it is going to be aired the more information we get.Supershemy #3 15:49, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Protection Should this page be put back in to full protection? --Alex531 19:52, February 7, 2012 (UTC) I don't know why everbody its complaining about Code Lyoko: Evolution just let's give a try, it better have this that don't have new seasons. The page should be moved to Code Lyoko Wiki I'm sorry, but this is just a pet peeve of mine. I've written a blog post explaining the differences between Wikia and Wiki here. You'll have to move the talk page seperately. Iggyvolz (Talk) 19:33, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Questions Why do people always ask questions like: Who is your favorite charecter, What is your favorite episode. People need to start asking questions like: Who is your favorite TEACHER?, If you could mix up a charecter with a wepon who and what would it be. Ryan F. Front page option A purely cosmetic suggestion for the older fans: Why not have two main pages for Code Lyoko Wiki? One for Cartoon and one for Evolution? Team Fortress Wiki done this for it's TFClassic articles. One Main Page for it's classic TFC articles and one for it's modern TF2 articles. Just an idea. Doesn't mean should go as far as to split character articles in two (that should be done if Evolution canon is regarded seperate to Cartoon canon).--Mystic Monkey 00:37, May 25, 2013 (UTC) :I'd personally like to get some of the horrible quality articles improved before we start working on cosmetic things. Not saying it's a bad idea though. '--Alex531''' 00:46, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Reorganize Main page needs to be tweaked a bit. 08:14, July 5, 2014 (UTC)